Nevando
by Sakura Diethel
Summary: Shounen-Ai, Lysichi KouichixLyserg , tal vez les paresca raro, pero es muy lindo Dejen Review


_Saku-chan: Konnichiwa!, otro de mis cursis fics ^^', bien, debo aclarar que este fic es de la pareja llamada Lysichi (Kouichi/Lyserg), tal vez les parezca raro, pero esta maravillosa pareja fue inventada por mi ciber sis Kini-chan ^^' (podrán comprender mejor si leen su fic "Amor en la oscuridad"). Este fic lo hice especialmente para ti, sis, espero que te guste ^^_

_+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·_

_Era una linda tarde de invierno en Londres, estaba nevando, pero no muy fuerte, así que casi todos los alumnos asistieron a clases._

_Era la hora del receso. Lyserg caminaba por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, y luego se asomó por una de las ventanas._

_Kouichi estaba muy cerca de Lyserg, detrás de una pared, sin embargo no quería que Diethel lo descubriera._

_-Ay... -Kouichi se sentó en el suelo y empezó a hablar consigo mismo, pero en voz muy baja- ¿qué puedo hacer?, desde que entre a esta escuela he estado sintiendo cosas muy extrañas que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida, y tiene que ver con este chico... somos amigos, sin embargo lo que yo siento no es nada parecido a lo que se siente hacia un amigo... tal vez es... ¡no!, ¿cómo puedo pensar eso? no puede ser eso, o no sería normal... pero... -Kouichi se asomó para poder ver a Lyserg, aún seguía allí, muy pensativo. Kouichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Volvió a la posición que tenía antes y luego suspiró- para que voy a negarlo... creo que me enamoré de él... pero que rayos... él nunca se fijaría en un chico, menos en su mejor amigo... - Kouichi abrió uno de sus cuadernos, sacó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir..._

_+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·_

_-'Kouichi...'-Lyserg no podía sacarse ese nombre de la cabeza.- '¿cómo puede ser esto?... desde que lo vi por primera vez me cautivo, pero..., no, no creo poder decírselo, además él es mi mejor amigo, y no me gustaría perderlo por esto...'-Lyserg sabía que pronto se acabaría el receso, así que se dispuso a ir a su salón de clases, pero de pronto muy cerca de él escucho una voz muy familiar... -¿Kouichi?._

_-¡Lyserg!- Kouichi se sobresaltó al ver de pronto tan cerca a Lyserg mientras escribía._

_-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte._

_-No te preocupes, no hay problema... -Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos._

_-Y... ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí, Kouichi?._

_-Eh... pues... es un... ¡poema!, sí, eso es jeje- Kouichi estaba completamente nervioso._

_-¿Un poema?, ¿puedo leerlo, Kouichi?._

_-Pues... este, yo... no Lyserg- Kouichi había escrito ese poema pensando en Lyserg y si él lo leía, se iba a enterar de todo lo que Kouichi sentía por él._

_-¿Por qué no?._

_-Porque...  aún no esta listo- Kouichi tenía que buscar cualquier forma para que Lyserg no lo leyera._

_-Oh, está bien..., si no quieres mostrármelo..._

_-¡No!, no es eso, en verdad no esta listo, yo te lo muestro cuando lo termine, ¿sí?- Kouichi no quería que Lyserg se  pudiera molestar por eso._

_-Está bien..., vamos al salón, luego va a sonar la campana._

_-Sí, vamos- Kouichi se paró y luego ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de clases, pero se podía notar que ambos estaban muy nerviosos, así que evitaban caminar muy cerca del otro._

_Luego siguieron las clases, casi no tuvieron la necesidad de hablarse, simplemente lo hicieron en la clase de ingles, debido a que tenían examen oral y tenían que hacerlo en parejas. Luego al termino de las clases, todos lo chicos salieron del salón excepto Kouichi y Lyserg, debido a que les tocaba la limpieza del salón._

_-Que fastidio es tener que hacer la limpieza del salón- Kouichi lo dijo simplemente para romper un poco el hielo._

_-Sí, pero bueno, nos toco esta vez..., además no ensuciaron mucho que digamos, esta prácticamente limpio, solo debemos subir las sillas a las mesas._

_-Sí, tienes razón._

_Cuando terminaron con su tarea, ambos salieron del salón y luego de la escuela._

_-Es muy tarde- comenzó Lyserg._

_-Sí, ya casi esta completamente oscuro, esto es lo malo de tener que venir a la escuela en la tarde, se nos va todo el día en estudiar._

_-Je, pues no sé si tanto en estudiar, te la pasas escribiendo en tus cuadernos, Kouichi- Lyserg rió._

_-Bueno, si, pero a eso se le puede llamar literatura, ¿no?._

_-Si, ese es el único ramo en el que siempre obtienes buenas calificaciones._

_-Siento no ser bueno en todo como t_

_-No soy bueno en todo, tú me ganas en muchas cosas._

_-Sí claro._

_-No te enfades. _

_-Sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo- Kouichi se sonrojó, pero Lyserg no lo notó debido a que estaba todo muy oscuro._

_-Por cierto..., ¿ya terminaste el poema?._

_-Eh, bueno no..., no todavía no..._

_-Oh, bueno... espero que lo termines pronto..., me gustaría mucho leerlo._

_-¿Sí?, entonces lo terminaré pronto._

_Siguieron caminando en silencio. Kouichi pensaba en que poema podría mostrarle a Lyserg, porque el que había escrito era dedicado a él y Lyserg no podía enterarse de aquel sentimiento._

_-Bueno Lyserg, aquí nos separamos_

_-Sí..._

_-Bien... nos vemos mañana Lyserg_

_-Hasta mañana Kouichi... –Kouichi se fue corriendo, se fue tan rápido que dejó caer un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo_

_-¿Y esto?- Lyserg recogió el papel, vio que tenía algo escrito y comenzó a leer:_

**_Entre las hebras de nieve_**

**_que caen con suave prisa,_**

**_veo lucir la sonrisa_**

**_de tu linda boca breve_**

****

**_Tras el cristal ves que llueve_**

**_blancura que se desliza_**

**_y ves también como hechiza_**

**_tu dulce sonrisa leve_**

****

**_Pero no sientes el hielo_**

**_que la hermosa nevazón_**

**_extiende en su blanco velo_**

****

**_Ni sabrás nunca el anhelo_**

**_que tu sonrisa del cielo_**

**_a puesto en mi corazón_**

****

_-¿Será este el poema que Kouichi no me dejaba leer?- Lyserg se quedó pensativo un momento mientras miraba el poema- ¿para quién será?-Lyserg comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que se había ido Kouichi.-Tal vez... Kouichi se enamoró de una chica y le daba vergüenza decírmelo... –Lyserg se entristeció- Bueno si es así, ya estoy seguro de que nunca podré hacerle saber mis sentimientos..._

_+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·+·_

_Al día siguiente, Kouichi llegó a la escuela, estaba muy desesperado, porque había perdido su poema, él se lo sabia, pero no podía permitir que otra persona lo leyera, no podía permitir que Lyserg encontrara ese poema. Después de un rato, llegó Lyserg._

_-... Hola Lyserg- Kouichi le habló a Lyserg algo tímido_

_-hola... –Lyserg tenía un tono de voz muy frío, que no le era muy usual_

_-mmmm..., ¿cómo estas?_

_-muy bien... -Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos- Kouichi..._

_-dime..._

_-... ¿por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba una chica?... –Lyserg bajó la mirada, lo preguntó, pero en realidad no quería saberlo_

_-¿de donde sacaste esa idea, Lyserg?-Kouichi no sabía porqué Lyserg le había preguntado eso, el nunca había mostrado interés en ninguna persona, excepto por Diethel_

_-encontré esto... –Lyserg sacó el pedazo de papel en donde estaba escrito el poema de Kouichi-... ya veo porqué no querías mostrármelo, no me tienes la suficiente confianza para decirme cosas tan personales- Lyserg se veía realmente triste_

_-No, Lyserg, ese poema no es para ninguna chica..._

_-pero se me hace que se lo dedicas a alguien, ¿quién aparte de una chica puede ser?_

_-yo... pues..._

_-lo ves..., pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que por lo menos podrías decirme algo así- Lyserg salió del salón apresuradamente, no quería que los demás vieran su triste rostro_

_-¡Lyserg! –Kouichi salió detrás de él, sus demás compañeros quedaron atónitos, no entendían lo que estaba pasando._

_Lyserg había corrido hacia la ventana en la que se había asomado el día de ayer y tristemente se quedó a ver la nieve que caía. Segundos después Kouichi lo alcanz_

_-Lyserg..._

_-No, Kouichi, no tienes que explicar nada, en realidad si te gusta una chica no es asunto mío... –Los lindos ojos verdes de Lyserg comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas_

_-Lyserg... tú no entiendes... en realidad yo..._

_-Kouichi, si vas a mentirme yo preferiría no escucharlo..._

_-¡No!, yo no sería capaz de mentirte..., lo que quisiera aclararte es que..., el poema lo escribí para ti... –Los ojos de Lyserg pararon de llorar- lo escribí ayer mientras te veía aquí mirando caer la nieve..._

_-Kouichi..._

_-me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi, desde ese entonces tenía ese sentimiento guardado en mi interior sin poder expresártelo, pero ya que leíste el poema, no tengo nada más por ocultar... –Kouichi se dio vuelta y se disponía a regresar a al salón._

_-Kouichi... –Lyserg abrazó a Kouichi por detrás para evitar que este se fuera. Kouichi se sonrojó levemente.-Kouichi yo... me puse así, porque creí que alguien más era dueño de tu corazón, entonces eso me entristeció, porque... porque yo también te amo... - En los ojos de Kouichi se podía ver claramente una felicidad, pero nunca se imaginó que Lyserg pudiera corresponderle._

_-¿De verdad?... –Kouichi volteó, y vio que Lyserg bajó su cabeza para que no pudiera ver lo sonrojado que estaba_

_-sí... –Dijo Lyserg subiendo la mirada para ver a Kouichi. Ambos estaban un poco sonrojados._

_Guardaron silencio, ninguno sabia que decir, solo podían sentirse completamente felices al saber que su amor era correspondido. Kouichi con sus manos tomó el rostro de Lyserg y lo acercaba cada vez más al suyo, Lyserg solo se dejaba llevar por Kouichi y cerró sus ojos. Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más hasta que se juntaron en un muy suave beso lleno del más puro amor que se tenían el uno al otro_

_Fin..._


End file.
